


From Just Beneath My Heart

by Tonystarksgirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarksgirl/pseuds/Tonystarksgirl
Summary: So yes im back at it again...I want to do a shout out to....... ironcapkier on tumblr, another FANTASTIC beta reader. If you need something beta read hit them up on tumblr. Oh and credit to her for helping me pick a title !Okies. So this one is fluff and cuteness... well in my opinion because I love Tony Stark mpreg fluff and cuteness.... I'll let you guys read for yourselves.Enjoy !





	From Just Beneath My Heart

(4 years later)

“Daddy, can I have this?”

Tony looked down at Leah and smiled. “Only one.” Tony said to her.

Leah smiled as she opened her box of muffins and took out a bag. “Thank you!” She said as she handed the box back to Tony. Tony put the box on the counter as he smiled down at her. “You’re welcome baby.”

Leah smiled as she went into the living room to continue watching the rest of her movie.

Tony was working from home, his missions were more of the domestic variety now. “Baby, I’m going into the bedroom to lay down, we can watch the rest of your movie in there.” Leah smiled as she grabbed her muffin and ran into the room after him. “Hey, no running with food in your mouth, sassy!”

Leah looked back and smiled as she got onto the bed. “Friday, can you please put my movie on? Thank you!”

Tony propped a pillow up and leaned back on it as, yet again, her favorite Disney movie came on. “Oh, Beauty and the Beast again, huh?” Leah nodded as she ate her muffin.

Tony was 4 months pregnant again with another little girl, the chances of a boy this time around had been slim, but they were still happy. Especially Leah, she was extremely happy, looking forward to a little sister.

Tony was rubbing his belly as he looked over at Leah, who was so into her movie and knew every word of it. She looked over as she noticed the small movement.

“Friday, pause my movie please.”

Tony looked at her and wondered, “Potty break?” Leah shook her head no. She turned and looked at the curve of Tony’s belly as she rested her hand on it.

“I saw her move!” Tony looked down and watched her.

“Show Daddy where.” Leah smiled as she moved her hand more towards his right side.

“Here.” She replied. Tony moved his hand to the side and gently pressed a little.

“Her head is right here, you probably saw her move her head.”

“Hey! You in there! Get to steppin’!”

Tony laughed as he felt a kick nearer to his other side. “Oh, she heard you.” Tony replied. Leah’s eyes widened as Tony moved her hand to the middle of his belly. “See if she’ll kick again.” Leah smiled and waited.

Hey eyes widened. “Oh! She kicked!” Tony watched the reaction on her face and smiled.

“Yep, she sure did.” Leah placed both hands on Tony’s belly and waited again.

“Daddy, she’s moving! I feel her moving, can you?”

“All the time, she’s pretty active, just like you were.” Leah giggled as she rubbed Tony’s belly. “You know, if you keep talking to her, she’ll know who you are when she’s born.” Leah smiled from ear to ear.

“Too bad Papa isn’t here to see this.” Leah said as she frowned.

Tony ran his hand through her dark hair. “I know baby, he’ll be home soon.” Leah sighed as she turned around and laid down next to Tony as Friday put the movie back on. Tony looked at his phone and saw a text message from Steve that had come in a few seconds ago.

[Hey, I have a package coming to the house, can you get it? Thanks babe. Love and miss you all. Be home next week.]

“I guess Papa has a package at the door, let’s go get it.” Tony said as he made his way up from the bed.

Leah jumped off the bed as Tony stopped still in the doorway to the bedroom.

“What’s wrong Daddy?” Leah said, walking up to him. A smile spread across Tony’s face from ear to ear as Leah looked out the bedroom doorway.

“PAPA !!!!!” Leah yelled in excitement. Steve dropped his bag and shield to the side as he knelt down with his arms spread open to her. Leah ran over to him at full force and jumped into his arms. “Papa, I missed you!” She said, really excited. “Guess what! The baby kicked my hand!”

Steve smiled from ear to ear at her. “Oh, you felt your sister kick! Neat!” He exclaimed.

Tony walked over as Steve stood up holding Leah in the crook of one arm. “Hey babe.” Steve said as he held his other arm out to him.

Tony smiled as he put his arm around him. Steve hugged his family tight as he planted a kiss on Leah’s forehead. “Were you good for Daddy and your sister?” Steve asked Leah.

“Yes Sir, I was.”

Steve nodded. “Good girl, baby.” Steve put Leah down and turned to plant a kiss on Tony’s lips and lingered there. “I missed you.”

Tony smirked. “I know, I would miss me too.”

Steve smirked as he hugged Tony tight. He looked down at the curve of Tony’s stomach that was showing and ran his hand over it. “Hey there.” Steve murmured. He rubbed Tony’s belly as he started a discussion with Tony on the mission and how bad the damage to the Mark 46 was.

“It took quite a hit but-” Steve paused. “Did she-?”

Tony nodded. “Been doing it almost all day, today.” Steve grinned from ear to ear. He hadn’t gotten to feel the baby move or kick yet, since he’d been gone for almost 2 weeks.

“Told you Papa, she kicks alot!”

“Yeah, and it doesn’t help when Daddy is trying to sleep neither, it’s like she’s playing freakin’ soccer in there.”

Steve laughed a little. “Yeah, I know, babe.” Steve turned to his daughter. “Wanna help me put my stuff away, Leah?”

Leah nodded as she picked up Steve’s shield and held it like her Papa did. “Oh, look at you.” Steve said. He knelt down and helped her hold the Shield in a better position.

“BANG!” Leah pretended to hit Steve. Steve fell to the ground and laid there.

“Can’t hit the old fossil like that, Leah, his old bones can’t take it.” Steve opened one eye and peered up at Tony.

“Watch it Stark.”

Tony grabbed Steve’s bag, putting the strap over his shoulder. “Ladies first.” Steve said to Leah as he stood up. “I got it babe” Steve said taking the bag from Tony.

“So, my mission days have come to a halt, as of right now.” Steve said to Tony.

“Why’s that?” Tony wondered.

Steve sighed. “I’m not home enough as things are and I wanna be here for this pregnancy, like I was when you were with Leah. I don’t want to missing anything.”

“That’s why I have another 45 suits to send, but I’m also in the process of making you one to send off as well.”

“One of mine?” Steve wondered.

“I’ll show you later, I’m not going down those stairs again today.” Steve nodded.

“Your shield has a scratch on it! WHO DID THAT?” Leah cried unhappily.

“That would be Auntie Nat’s fault,” he glanced at Tony. “Don’t ask.”

Tony shrugged. “It’s probably better that I don’t know.” Steve nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved and appreciated ^___^ Thank You guys so much for building my confidence up to post my work and of course much thanks to the beta readers involved for helping me. 
> 
> I do have one more story being worked on right now, that will be up probable next week or so.....


End file.
